


Tumblr Prompts

by FairyPrincessKjar



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyPrincessKjar/pseuds/FairyPrincessKjar
Summary: This is a collection of prompts that I have received on Tumblr.





	1. Wingspan

**Author's Note:**

> Okay a situation where Rhys, Az, Cass and Feyre are flying but Rhys holts everyone to check something. He inspects Feyre’s wings for a solid five minutes until his face drops and the stars in his eyes fade. She had the biggest wingspan all along. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?

Rhys cursed viciously under his breath.  His brother was bad enough, but his own mate?  No. This wasn’t something he thought he could tolerate.  If any of the other Illyrians found out, especially Lord Devlon, he’d never hear the end of it.  His lips drew back as he let loose a frustrated snarl.  A gentle caress down the bond did little to sooth his wounded pride.

_“Mind telling me why you’ve been staring at my wings for the past five minutes?”_ Feyre asked, her eyes sparkling with amusement.  

_“It’s nothing,”_ he hissed, roughly crossing his arms over his chest.  

Feyre quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked, _“Oh, so the reason you're behaving exactly like Amren did when her favorite jewelry shop closed has nothing to do with the size of my wingspan?”_

Rhys stood glowering at his mate as she bit her lower lip, in what he assumed was an attempt to keep from laughing.  While the Archeron sisters had a propensity for the dramatics, perhaps she would be accommodating in this. He would just need to be very careful in how he worded it.

_“Feyre Darling, do you really need wings that large? Surely it would be easier on you if…”_  

_“Poor baby High Lord.  Having a mate with a bigger wingspan… life must be soo rough,_ ” she mocked.  Cauldron, he loved this feisty female!  He prowled towards her until they were close enough to share breath. He grasped her hips, roughly pulling her body against his.   

_“Let's go home so I can remind you just how impressive my wingspan is,”_ he purred.  Feyre moaned softly as he nipped her earlobe.

“You do realize Az and I are still here, right?” Cassian groaned, shaking his head in disgust.  Without a second look at his brothers, Rhys winnowed Feyre back to their bedroom in the townhouse.


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Can you please write a feysand where they get in a fight (verbal) and Rhys is at fault? But, if possible, make it end happily with Feyre forgiving him

A small sigh of contentment escaped her lips as Feyre gazed out across the vastness of the Sidra.  While Velaris was still healing, she was proud of the tenacity her people had shown.  Progress was slow, and there were still many wounds that needed to heal, but she was confident that they were on the right track.  Feyre smiled softly, reflecting on the painting class she had instructed earlier in the day.  

Avnie, a young fae female, had started attending Feyre’s afternoon painting class a few weeks ago.  Her parents had voiced their concerns about her speech, or rather, lack thereof.  Avnie hadn’t spoken a single word to anyone, other than her parents, since the day Velaris had been attacked.  While the healers had said that her selective mutism would fade over time, her parents were still concerned.  They had approached Feyre, desperate to find anything that would help their daughter.        

Today’s class had started just like any other.  Avnie had taken her usual spot in the back of the room.  Feyre had made sure to walk past often, stopping to comment on her work and offer praise.  Avnie only ever given a small smile in return, but Feyre continued talking to her every chance she got. At the end of the class, Avnie had rushed over, smiling brightly.

“You did an amazing job today! Will you be coming back tomorrow?” Feyre asked, her eyes twinkling.  Avnie nodded enthusiastically in response.

“Wonderfull! See you tomorrow then!” Feyre chirped.  Avnie smiled and skipped over to the door where her parents were waiting.  She paused at the threshold and turned her head in Feyre’s direction.

Avnie gave a small wave and said, “Bye Lady Feyre.”  As she waved back, Feyre’s eyes were glistening with tears.  

A gentle caress down the bond brought Feyre out of her reverie.  A smile bloomed across her face as she opened her mind to her mate.

_Yes my love?_

_Where are you?_

_Walking along the Sidra.  How was the meeting?_

_Oh, fine. The Palace Governors were in agreement._

_Ferye sighed in relief. At least that had gone in their favor._

_Thank the Cauldron.  One less thing for us to worry about._    

_Indeed.  More importantly though, can you come home? I have a surprise for you._

_Oh? More lacy little underthings?_ she teased.  

_Come home and find out._

His laughter through the bond skittered across her body, straight down to her core.  She pressed her thighs together, desperate to find some relief from the groaning ache.  Perhaps they should clear their schedules and take a few days for themselves.  Cauldron knew they could use some relaxation.   She had assumed that the intense physical attraction she felt for Rhys would somehow diminish over time, once the frenzy of their mating wore off.  If anything, it had only grown stronger.  

_I’m on my way._

Feyre winnowed back to their riverfront house, eager to discover what her mate was up to.  She began wandering though the living area, searching for him.

_Rhys?_

_We’re out in the backyard._

Feyre suppressed a groan.  She most definitely was not in the mood for visitors.  Not only that, there was no way she would be able to hide the scent of her arousal.  She took her time walking though the estate, willing the flames in her core to diminish.  As she trudged into the garden, Feyre marveled at how well the flowers were doing.  Elain really was tremendously talented!  Her head snapped up as she detected an unusual sound.  She gaped, slack jawed, at the scene before her.    

Rhys gave her an impish grin as he ran over, a furry beast hot on his heels.

Feyre’s brows narrowed as she hissed, “You have got to be kidding me!”  

“What should we name him?” he asked, his face alight with joy.

“Rhysand, you got us a dog? Have you lost your fucking mind?” she seethed.  The smile fell from his face as he knelt down and patted the animal’s head.  

“Az and I found him on the outskirts of town.  He was all alone.  What was I supposed to do?” he asked, smiling indulgently as the dog in question nibbled on his pant leg  

“What were you supposed to do? You could have asked me before you brought that _thing_ into our home,” she said, pointing a condemning finger in the animal’s direction.  

Rhys slowly stood up and scowled, “ Feyre Darling, you are overreacting.  I thought you would enjoy having a puppy.”  His words were kindling to her already burning temper.  

“Don’t you dare tell me I’m overreacting, Rhysand,” she yelled, planting her hands on her hips

“Rhysand, is it?  I try to do something nice, and you’re back to calling me Rhysand?  Is this a fucking joke?” he bellowed, throwing his hands in the air.

“No, I am not joking! How could you do something like this without talking to me about it first?” Feyre said, tears beginning to fall down her face.

He ran a hand through his hair roughly and sighed, “I honestly didn’t think it would be a problem.”

“No, you didn’t think. That much is obvious,” she snapped, wiping the tears from her cheeks roughly.  

“So, do you not like dogs? Is that the problem?” he asked, arching an eyebrow questioningly.

“No Rhys, that’s not it,” she huffed.  

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he sighed, “Then what is it, Darling? Help me understand what is happening right now.”  

“What’s happening now is that you’re taking that beast back to wherever it is you found it,” she hissed.  

“Darling, where is all of this coming from? You are… very emotional about this whole situation.”

Feyre wrapped her arms around her chest protectively and said quietly, “I don’t know.  You just surprised me, I guess.”  Rhys closed the distance between them and brushed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  

“Feyre Darling, you’re right.  I should have asked before bringing the puppy home.  I’m sorry for upsetting you,” Rhys said, pulling her into a tight embrace.  He nuzzled her neck, breathing her scent in deeply.  His body stiffened and a little gasp escaped his lips.  He closed his eyes and took in another deep breath.  Yes! It was faint, but definitely there.  He pulled away slightly, awe transforming his face.    

“Darling, have you been feeling ill at all lately?” he asked carefully.  Her eyebrows knitted together as she considered his question.

“I wasn’t feeling well this morning, but Cerridwen made some tea for me, which helped to ease my stomach.  Why?”

“When was your last cycle?” he asked.

“It was right before your birthday, so it’s been…” Feyre paused, mentally counting.  Recognition dawned on her face as she breathed, “I’m late, Rhys!” Tears began falling down her face in earnest.

“I’ll contact Madja and see if she can come over,” he said, voice thick with emotion.  Feyre carrassed the plains of her stomach in awe.  

“Do you really think that…” she asked, hope lacing every word.  Rhys cupped her face gently, planting a kiss on her nose.

“Yes, my love. I do,” he said, picking her up.  Feyre squawked with delight as they spun around.  As soon as Rhys set her down, Feyre threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly.  

“Darling?” he asked, resting his chin on her head.

“Hmmm?” she hummed.

“So, can we keep the dog?” Feyre tipped her head back and howled with laughter.

“Of course.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this turned out differently that I expected! Hope you liked it! Please leave comments or constructive criticism! I love reading your thoughts! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr- illyrianbeauty


	3. You're Both Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Okay so Aelin and Feyre see Rowan howling in pain in the next room and naturally they see Rhysand there. What did the bat lord do and what do aelin and Feyre do next?

Feyre rubbed her swollen belly lovingly as she sipped her tea. She had finally reached the stage of her pregnancy where she no longer wanted to hurl her guts up every moment of the day, and night if she were being completely honest. The first few months of the pregnancy had been brutal, to say the least. Now that she was able to hold food down once again, Feyre’s energy had returned in full force.  
She finally understood what Elain had said last year, while pregnant with Rose, her and Az’s first child. She and Nesta had thrown a small, intimate baby shower for Elain, eager to celebrate the arrival of their first niece. Nesta, whose fussing had reached levels of epic proportions, had finally gone too far when she had intercepted Elain’s piece of cake and attempted to spoon-feed it to her. Feyre had never seen the middle Archeron sister look so livid. Elain let Nesta know, in no uncertain terms, that being pregnant did not, in fact, make her an invalid. She had gone on to say that being pregnant was the best feeling in the world, and that nothing else would ever be able to compare to how wonderful it was. Feyre had to admit that Elain was right. She loved being pregnant.

Aelin, who was sprawled out on the couch beside her, said with a grin, “Is Nesta still trying to persuade you to let her be your midwife?”

“I swear, if Cassian doesn’t knock her up soon, I’m going to kill her,” Feyre said, her lips pulling back into a snarl.

“Thank the gods I’m an only child,” Aelin said, rolling her eyes slightly.

“I’m so glad you came! I was in desperate need of a girls’ night,” Feyre said, while unceremoniously propping her aching, swollen feet onto the coffee table.

“Girl… same! Classes this semester are going to kill me.”

“Have you and Rowan ever talked about having kids?” Feyre asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Maybe someday, but not right now. I want to finish school first.”

“Makes sense. But could you imagine our kids growing up together? They’d be hellions,” Feyre cackled, grabbing another chocolate chip muffin from the basket Aelin had brought. How Rowan was able to stay in such good shape, she had no idea. Aelin really was obsessed with chocolate. Another giggle escaped past Feyre’s lips before she was able to stop it.

“What’s so funny?” Aelin asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

“Oh, nothing. I’m just glad that the morning sickness has finally ended,” Feyre said, shrugging her shoulders innocently.

So, have you decided on a name yet?” Aelin asked, her eyes alight with mischief.

“I am not naming my child Aelin,” Feyre snorted, the corners of her mouth twitching up.

Screwing her face into the most hideous pout Feyre had ever seen, Aelin wailed, “But… but… Aelin Night has such a nice ring to it.” They stared at each other for a solid minute before tipping their heads back and roaring with laughter.

“Are you going to find out the…” Aelin abruptly stopped taking as a vicious snarl sounded through the house. Feyre swore under her breath as she jumped up from the couch, running towards the disturbance. Though she didn’t wait to see if Aelin would follow, Feyre could sense that her friend was right behind her. Rowan and Rhys were supposed to be in the nursery, working together to build the crib. What in in the name of the Mother could have happened?

Feyre and Aelin rushed into the room, eyes wide in fear as they took in the sight before them- Rowan was clasping his hand, howling in pain.

“Buzzard, what’s going on? Are you alright?” Aelin asked, amusement flashing across her features.

“No, I’m not! That damned idiot smashed my finger with the hammer,” Rowan yelled, sending a vicious glare in Rhys’s direction.

“It’s your own damn fault!” Rhys snapped, gripping the hammer tightly in his hand.

“How could it be Rowan’s fault, if you’re the one who hit him?” Feyre asked, placing her hands on her hips.

“Rowan thought it would be funny to suggest that we were having twins. It’s his own fault that I got distracted and missed,” Rhys snarled, his nostrils flaring.

“Really Buzzard?” Aelin snorted, rolling her eyes dramatically. Feyre caressed her belly and grinned deviously.

“Well, now that you mentioned it…”

The hammer Rhys had been holding slipped out of his grasp, falling directly onto his big toe. Feyre burst into laughter as he began howling in pain.

“You’re both idiots,” Aelin said, clicking her tongue with disdain.

“Come on, let’s go get a piece of the chocolate hazelnut cake you brought,” Feyre said, linking arms with Aelin.

Rhys and Rowan gaped as the two females sauntered out of the room without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I love getting comments and constructive criticism! Enjoy! ~Rachel


	4. Pink Gloves of Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Can you write a fic where they're both messing around, but when the time comes they're both really protective of each other? Particularly Rhys over Mor (not that she needs it of course <3)

Mor looked around the cavernous room, her nose wrinkled in distaste as she huffed, “Why are we here again?”   **  
**

Rhys ran a hand through his hair, and sighed, “Because Mor, as you are well aware, Cassian wants to expand his branch of Velaris.  He’s interested in purchasing this particular gym, and wanted us to check it out for him.”

“And why couldn’t he do it himself?” she mumbled, rolling her eyes with a dramatic flare.  

“As I already told you Morrigan, Cass wanted us to check out the location and get our unbiased opinion.”  Mor picked at her manicured nails, a deep scowl etched on her face.

“I don’t see why you couldn’t just come by yourself,” Mor said, her brows raising in disdain.  

“For Cauldron’s sake, you are impossible!” he snarled, throwing his hands into the air.

“Don’t you take that tone of voice with me, Rhysand,” she hissed, placing her hands on her hips.  

Rhys clutched the bag slung across his shoulder and said, “Fine, go home then.  Have a good night, Mor.”  Without a backwards glance, he stalked over to the counter.  Agitated from his encounter with his cousin, he hit the bell with more force than was strictly necessary.

“I’ll be right with you,” a feminine voice shouted, coming from what Rhys assumed was the office.  His breath hitched as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen emerged, strolling over to him with a smile on her face.  

“Sorry about that.  What can I help you with?” she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  Rhys gaped at her, open mouthed, the ability to speak completely lost to him.  She cocked her head to the side, an amused grin spreading across her face.  

“Ummm….. was there something you needed?” she asked again, her brow raising.  Rhys was utterly enchanted at the way her nose crinkled as she giggled at him.  

“I’m Rhys,” he managed to get out.  

“So, Rhys, are you looking to sign up for a membership? I’ve never seen you here before, and I’d definitely remember seeing you, if you had been,” she said, the tips of her ears turning a delicious shade of pink.  

“I didn’t catch your name, darling,” he purred, leaning his arms on the counter.  

She narrowed her eyes at him and said, “My name is Feyre.  Not darling.”

“Nice to meet you, Feyre Darling,” he said, a wolfish grin on his face.

His head whipped around as he heard Mor snarl, “Fuck off.”  Abandoning his bag on the ground, he rushed over to her side.  Her arms were crossed over her chest as she glowered at the male standing before her.  

“Is there a problem, Mor?” he asked, placing a hand protectively on her shoulder.  

The man grinned at Rhys as drawled, “Oh, there’s no problem.  I was just asking what a pretty little thing like her was doing in a boxing gym.”  Rhys had to resist the urge to slam his fist into the man’s face.  The redhead seemed familiar to Rhys, as though they had met somewhere before.  As the stranger unabashedly looked Mor up and down, Rhys’s lips drew back in a snarl.    

Mor placed a hand on Rhys’s arm, effectively holding him back as she said, “Join me in the ring and I’ll show you exactly what I’m doing here.”

“I’m not fighting a girl,” he scoffed, disdain dripping off of his every word.

Mor stalked towards the male a few steps and smirked, “Afraid of getting your ass kicked by a girl?”

“Fine. Someone needs to teach you your place,” he said, giving Mor a suggestive look.  

“Mother’s tits. Are you harassing the female clients again Eris?” Feyre said, a murderous expression upon her face.  She strolled over to them, coming to a stop beside Rhys.  

Mor flashed her a smile and said, “It’s alright. My good buddy Eris and I are going to settle this in the ring.”

A look of surprise flashed across Feyre’s face as Mor pulled out a pair of training gloves from her bag.  Eris sneered at the sight of the bright pink gloves, and motioned towards the ring.

“After you princess.”

“I wouldn't look so smug if I were you,” Rhys smirked. 

“And why is that?” Eris snarled.

 Rhys shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and said, “You’ll find out.” 

“Does your girlfriend know what she’s doing?” Feyre whispered, her brows furrowing as Mor flounced into the ring.

“Mor knows exactly what she’s doing,” Rhys said, shoving his hands in his pockets.  A look of disappointment flashed across her face, so quickly he almost didn’t catch it.

“Good.  Eris needs to be taken down a few notches.  I’ve been trying to get the manager to revoke his membership for months.”

“Feyre Darling, you’re in luck.  Mor is an exceptional boxer.”  He flashed her a devious grin before continuing, “And she’s my cousin, not my girlfriend.”

“Oh.” Feyre said, her cheeks turning scarlet.

Rhys offered his arm to her and purred, “Care to watch Eris get his ass handed to him?”  Feyre grinned as they linked arms.  Eris was on the ground, cursing ferociously, before they even made it to over to the ring.  

Mor ginned and yelled, “Which one of you is buying me a victory beer?”

Rhys turned to Feyre and purred, “Darling, care to join my cousin and I for a drink?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I love getting comments and constructive criticism! Enjoy! ~Rachel


	5. It Must Be an Illyrian Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE THIS IDEA FOR A FIC OR HEADCANONS BUT IM REALLY BUSY SO I CANT WRITE OR DEVELOP IT, BUT ELAIN GETS A MALE FRIEND WHO WORKS AT LIKE THE FLOWER STORE OR SOMETHING AND AZRIEL GETS JEALOUS

Elain lowered herself onto the stool, a contented sigh escaping her lips.  With the Winter Solstice being less than a week away, her shop, The Lily Vates, had been busier than ever.  Since the grand opening a little less than a year ago, business had been increasing steadily. The corners of Elain’s mouth quirked up as she glanced around, confirming that the shop was in fact void of customers.  She stretched her weary limbs, grateful for a small break in an otherwise hectic day. 

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Elain searched the counter for her invoice book.  She flipped through the pages, taking note of the orders she would need to begin preparing to ensure that they would be ready for delivery tomorrow. Her new assistant, Asher, was out making the last deliveries of the day.  Though she had been a tad reluctant at first to hire someone temporarily to help with the influx of orders for all of the Solstice celebrations, he had turned out to be a real lifesaver. She would never have been able to handle delivering all of the bouquets on her own. Elain rested her chin on her palm as she read over a particularly large order, which consisted of several boughs and garlands.  

Stifling a yawn, Elain stood from the stool, stretching out her body like a cat.  By the Mother, she was tired. Maybe she should seriously consider hiring Asher on a more permanent basis, especially if business continued to increase as it had been over the past few months. As Elain was reaching for a spool of ribbon, she noticed a small bouquet which had been placed half hazardously on the floor.  After setting the scarlet colored ribbon down on the counter, she knelt down to inspect the bouquet in question. Asher must have overlooked it when he left earlier, she determined after a moment of careful consideration. 

Well, she would just have to deliver the flowers herself.  In all the months The Lily Vates had been open for business, she had never once failed to make a delivery, and she wasn’t about to start now.  Her skirts billowed around her as she stepped out of her shop and into the frigid winter weather. Clutching her cloak tightly, Elain began traversing the bustling streets of Velaris. She could just barely make out someone calling her name over the howling of the wind.  Elain spun around in an attempt to discover the source of the sound, only to collide with the fae male who was walking beside her. A shrill scream sounded as she lost her balance and tumbled towards the ground. Strong hands grasped her around the middle, setting her upright on her feet.     

“By the Cauldron! Are you alright?  I’m so sorry Elain,” Asher panted, holding onto Elain as she steadied herself.  

“I’m fine, Asher. Thanks to you,” Elain huffed, her cheeks reddening from both the cold air and the slight embarrassment she felt.   

“Take your hands off of my wife,” Az said, his voice void of any of the warmth and love Elain had become so accustomed to.  One look at the shadowsinger’s face, which was contorted in rage, had Asher leaping away from Elain. 

“Az, there’s no need to be rude.  Asher and I ran into each other by accident.  He kept me from falling over,” Elain said, placing a hand on his arm.   

“That doesn’t explain why he had his hands all over you,” he growled, the wings at his back flaring out slightly in agitation. 

“I wasn’t… I wouldn’t…” Asher stammered, his face becoming extremely pale.  Az pulled his lips back in a snarl, taking a single step towards the other fae male.          

Narrowing her eyes severely, Elain snapped, “Azriel, I don’t know what has gotten into you, but I definitely don’t like it.  You need to stop this. Now.” She placed her hands on her hips before continuing, “And I believe you owe Asher an apology.” 

Azriel crossed his heavily muscled arms over his chest.  The glare he sent in Asher’s direction was vicious enough to make any other fae quake in their boots.  

Thrusting a finger in Asher’s direction, Az snapped, “He’s the one who should be apologizing.”   

Elain ran a hand through her hair as she drew in a long breath.  Why was it that all of the men in her life sought only to control her?  Graysen had wanted her to be the pretty, mindless wife whom he could show off at parties.  And Lucien… Lucien had wanted her to believe that they should be together simply because the Cauldron had made them mates.  One of the reasons Elain had eventually fallen in love with Az was because he didn’t expect her to be anyone or anything, other than herself. He had done so much to help her to heal after the war, help her to accept her new life.  She had thought that he was different… that he would stand beside her, not try to control her. Maybe she had been wrong about him after all. 

“Asher, why don’t you head home early? I’ll close up the shop tonight,” Elain said, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Flashing her a grateful smile, Asher turned on his heels and scurried down the street.

“I don’t like him,” Az ground out, his eyes not leaving the retreating form of Elain’s assistant.  

“How could you, Az?” Elain choked out, wrapping her arms around her chest.  

“Ellie, I…” he said, faltering when he saw the hurt expression on her face.

“Go home Az. I don’t want to talk to you right now,” she said quietly, but not weakly.  Without another glance at her husband, Elain walked back into her shop. When the door was locked behind her, then and only then, did she let the tears fall. 

*** 

Elain went through the motions of closing her shop up for the evening, though her heart simply wasn’t in it.  She kept replaying what had happened over and over again in her mind, until all she could see was Az’s enraged expression.  Sighing heavily, Elain removed her cloak from its hook, grudgingly admitting that she wasn’t likely to get anything useful accomplished that evening, not in her current state anyways.  

Not feeling the least bit eager to go home and face Az, Elain found herself knocking on the front door of the riverfront house.  While she had always gone to Nesta with her problems in the past, her younger sister Feyre had more experience with the temperaments of Illyrian males. Insufferable bats.  Much to her mortification, it wasn’t Feyre who answered the door. 

“Elain!  This is a surprise. What…” Rhys trailed off as he took in the appearance of the middle Archeron sister.  Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Rhys led her into the spacious family room and over to the couch. Rhys’s expression seemed to soften imperceptibly, as it often did when Feyre was nearby.  Elain assumed he was communicating to her sister mind to mind. For once, she found she wasn’t envious of that particular ability. 

“Feyre is on her way down.  Can I get you anything to drink?” Rhys asked, his voice lined with concern.  

“No, I’m fine,” she muttered, tucking her legs underneath her.  Matching Rhys’s love of the dramatics, Feyre winnowed into the room and instantly enveloped Elain in a bone crushing hug.   

“I must look far worse than I thought,” Elain said in a watery voice. 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Feyre pleaded, using her sleeve to wipe away the tears streaming down Elain’s face.  

“It’s Az,” she wailed, laying her head on her sister’s shoulder.   

***

“Would you like me to winnow you home?” Rhys offered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Yes please.  Thank you, Rhys,” she said, the corners of her mouth curving into a smile.

“Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?” Feyre asked, pressing a kiss onto Elain’s cheek.

“The one that serves the chocolate cheesecake? I’ll be there,” she said, her face lighting up at the thought.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

“Good night Fey.  And thanks for tonight,” Elain said, flashing her sister a grateful smile. 

“So, this is where you’ve been all night long.” Elain whirled around, taken aback by the sudden appearance of her husband.  

“Az…”  Whatever Rhys had been about to say was cut off by the vicious snarl that escaped Azriel. Rhys took a step forward, placing himself between Az and Elain.  Ariel’s hands formed into fists as he glowered at Rhys. Their wings flared out in unison as they both took a single step towards each other. 

Stepping between the two males, Feyre barked, “What the fuck is your problem Azriel?” 

“Stay out of this, Feyre,” he growled, his eyes remaining focused on Rhys.   

“Not a chance in hell.  Elain is my sister. And as your High Lady, I’m ordering you to pull your head out of your ass,” she snarled, placing her hands on her hips.  

“Careful Az.  You don’t want two Archeron sisters pissed at you,” Rhys goaded, crossing his arms over his chest.  

“Let’s take this outside,” Az side, a predatory smile forming on his face.  Rhys thrust his hands in his pockets, giving his brother a considering look. 

“You’re wound up pretty tightly, brother.  If I didn’t know any better, I would think that Elain is…” A giant grin spread across his features as he continued, “Of course!” 

“Care to share, prick?” Feyre huffed, her eyes darting back and forth between the two Illyrian males.  

Rhys smirked, “Az is behaving like most Illyrian males do, when their mate is with child.  I do believe that congratulations are in order, Elain.” 

Elain turned to her sister and huffed, “Feyre, would you please send word to the healer and have her come as soon as possible.” 

“Of course.  Are you wanting the healer to confirm Rhys’s suspicions?” Feyre asked, taking hold of Elain’s hand. 

Elain snorted, “Cauldron no.”  She pointed a finger in Az’s direction before continuing, “We need a healer because he’s about to faint.”  Rhys and Feyre tipped their heads back and roared with laughter. As Az’s body hit the ground, Elain loosed a long suffering sigh.  

“Insufferable bat baby,” she muttered, though the corners of her lips twitched up.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I love getting comments and constructive criticism! Enjoy! ~Rachel 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr- illyrianbeauty

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments! :D
> 
> Find me on Tumblr- illyrianbeauty


End file.
